9 Tails of trouble
by Bliss30
Summary: Cat Royal is dragged into a terrifying adventure across the world, while running away as London's Most Wanted. But she has the aid of old and new friends but must also confront old and new foes. Various pairings. Crappy summary but PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! UPDATED VERSION.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People! Sorry for the late reply…update, thingy, something along those lines. It has been what, 2 years I think? Erm…3 years maybe? T_T I'm sorry! ****I'm a twit and a fool in pants****. **

**Anyhoo, I'm sorry and I hope to make things better with new chapters and edited and descriptive versions of the old ones. Yes I've noticed my tragic grammar and spelling thank you.**

**SO GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! *Weeps***

**Here it goes…**

**~Prologue~**

Though Cat Royal was known to be the most fearless girl in Covent Garden, who shot straight into dangerous adventures by herself without a second thought, she unexpectedly found herself this time, dragged (quite literally) into a _mis_adventure that stretched across the world.

This time Cat must use all her strength, determination and not to mention her wit, to survive this unpredictable journey of battling pirates, stopping thieves, saving princes', confronting old foes, hypnotism and all while running from police as London's 'Most Wanted'.

But don't worry dear readers, she isn't alone. After all, Cat has the help of a professional boxer, a musical prodigy, a quite clumsy and bewildered Lord, a 'Master of Shadows', a runaway and of course a reluctant Gang lord.

Without further ado, let us wander into the first chapter of Cat's misadventure, and it begins with a 'Master of Shadows'.

**~Chapter 1~**

Frank and Cat raced down the broken road, dodging past women with their shopping baskets, trotting carriages and deep into the crowd of the busy market place. Cat grinned as mud puddles splashed against their clothes, though the Heir to the Avon dukedom looked quite put out by the dirt and the dangerous speed they were running.

"I can't wait till the game starts!" panted Cat brushing past people. "Syd's taking on the mysterious "Master of Shadows" person. I wonder who he is."

"Master of shadows' huh? He sounds pretty fishy to me." replied Frank gasping between words and trying to keep up. "If we ever meet him, remind me to tell him what an awful, clichéd name he has."

Cat laughed and thought back to when the entire hullabaloo began about this strange new fighter.

Two weeks ago, the whole town had been stirring with excitement about the new enigmatic Master of Shadows. Many posters had been hung up all over Covent Garden about the mysterious man from a far off land, who dared to challenge such a famous boxer, though as usual Syd accepted. From then on the town has been ablaze in preparation of this fight. Men had already started to put bets on who was going to win (mostly on Syd, obviously!) though some had curious expectations of the foreign fighter.

Cat and Frank entered the fighting ring and lined up to pay. There was a huge crowd, lots of men had gathered to watch the fight. Cat quickly pulled her cap down over her eyes to hide her 'girlish' looks as they got near the pay booth. She had been dressed in a murky green dirty and itchy coat and ripped pants Frank had "borrowed" from one of the servants who work in his stable, when he wasn't looking. She also had some dirty marks on her cheeks for good measure. _After all, what was a girl without her makeup?_ She thought. After a good look, they convinced the pay man that she was a boy and they bustle through to the seats.

It was a struggle to find seats. The stadium was crammed with people.

"Cat, Frank!" yelled a voice from somewhere in the front.

They turned to see Syd gesturing them to follow him. Pushing their way through the crowd, Syd led them to two empty seats in the front row. "Here, I saved these for you two," he smiled and they sat down.

"Syd, hurry up! The match is about start!" yelled Syd's father, Mr. Fletcher from the waiting room.

"Well, I'd better go, wish me luck!" Syd said giving Cat a strange look and then sprint off.

After waiting for a few more minutes the match began. Drums began to roll as a small round man stepped into the ring to introduce the contestants.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He yelled. "I want to welcome you all to the much anticipated match of the season!" The crowd went wild, whistling and clapping.

"I am proud to host this long awaited match, between our very own boxing champion, SYD FLETCHER!" he gestured as one of the gates open and Syd stepped out grinning and raised his hands towards the crowd. As expected the crowd went berserk with cheers and stamping feet. Frank and Cat joined in, cheering Syd on.

"I love Syd's matches," said Frank laughing. "They're so exciting!"

_And dangerous_, Cat thought.

"And now, introducing the much awaited mysterious 'Master of Shadows'!" the man yelled again. The crowd suddenly fell silent as they craned towards the opposite door. Slowly the door creaked open and a tall figure elegantly stepped out. The Master of Shadows was wearing a long black hooded cape, his hood up so we couldn't see his face. The crowd bursts into laughter at sight of the thin scrawny-ness of the so called Master of Shadows.

"This one is supposed to take on a hulk like Syd?!" Frank heard a person splutter.

The guffaw rose until suddenly the Master of Shadows took off his hood. The crowd immediately stopped their laughter and gaped at beautiful face of a girl. They continued to stare at her not believing what they saw. Cat and Frank were pretty surprised too. They turned to Syd whose mouth was hanging open.

He shook his head, "who on earth are you and where is Master of Shadows?" he demanded.

"You're looking at her," she replied coolly staring up at his eyes. "I _am_ The Master of Shadows."


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATED VERSION**

**Chapter 2 Where Syd fights a Girl**

"_You_ are the infamous Master of Shadows?" asked Syd.

"I think I just confirmed that," the girl replied.

"No, no way. I'm not going to fight a girl. The games off," said Syd shaking his head, backing away.

The crowd groaned and swore.

"Oh, come on softy," the Master of Shadows called to Syd playfully. "Fight me. I promise I won't cry."

"Great! The whole match has been held for nothing!" people shouted. "Everyone was really looking forward to this match and now we come here to find that the so called Master of Shadows is a blimmin' GIRL!"

"What a waste of money too!" Frank grumbled.

"_Waste of money_! You can't possibly be complaining about that, oh _Lord_ _Francis_?!" Cat mocked. "Besides that, are you saying that girls aren't as strong as boys?"

Frank turned red under her glare and tugged nervously at his collar.

"No Cat, that's not what I meant," he mumbled. "It's just that, you know, girls can't _fight_, fight."

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that!" Cat retorted and then jumped to her feet and turned to the girl who was sending back the evil eyes at the crowd who swore at her. "Hey, you!" Cat yelled in her roughest voice, catching the girl's attention, "Go on then if you think your good enough. Fight him!"

"Cat! What in the world are you thinking?" Frank gasped, yanking her down to her seat. "She can't fight him!"

"Well as I said, we'll just see about that!" Cat said as she took 5 pounds from her pocket. "Five pounds on the girl!" she shouted starting a bet.

"10 that she'll get creamed," said a smelly bearded man sitting beside and the bets went on.

"The match continues!" shouted the host looking relieved.

"What! No!" Syd objected staring at Cat. She shrugged and looked sheepish. _I forgot that Syd has a law against hitting girls,_ she thought guiltily. _Well, too bad!_ And waved the thought away.

"But I-," Syd started.

"Oh is the big bad boxing champion scared of little old me?" the girl teased again taking of her robe and throwing it aside. She was wearing a simple dark tunic and pants with knee high black boots. Her long black hair was neatly braided with ribbons and swished with her movements. "Give me what you got!" she said bending her knees to a defense stance.

Syd hesitated and looked around for help.

"No? Alright then, I guess I'll start!" she said and she kicked off the ground and did an amazing flip landing a kick squarely on Syd's shoulder. With a loud _OOMF!_ Syd went crashing down on to the muddy ground.

All was silent then suddenly cheers and jeers rang out all together. Cat cheered the loudest but then quieted down when Syd shot her a betrayed look. _It's so hard to cheer for the girl when your best friend- trying-to-be-your-future-fiancé was the opponent_. Cat sighed as the match continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATED VERSION**

**Chapter 3 Where Master of Shadows throws down.**

Syd sprang onto his feet and glared at the grinning girl.

"Alright that's it, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you're gonna to get," he growled getting to his feet.

"About time," the girl smirked back.

Syd said as he lunged forward and tried to grab her but the girl swiftly jumped nimbly away and flipped, landing behind him and before he could turn around she aimed a high kick right on his jaw and then a fierce punch on his stomach. Syd toppled over and gasped for in pain.

Cat felt a sudden surge of sympathy for Syd. She had always cheered him on every single one of his matches. She turned to hear Frank call out to Syd, cheering him on. _That's it. Girl or no girl, Syd has got to win, _Cat thought_._

"Come on Syd get up! You can beat he, she is just, just…ARRRGHH! SHE'S JUST A _GIRL_!" She yelled at him beating her hand on the ramp in front of her.

Syd groaned as he turned to smile a very _bloody_ smile at Cat making her wince but smile back.

"Hey!" the girl called out at Cat with her hands on her hips. "Who side are you on?" she grinned and she then leaned down to face Syd and grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him up. Syd took this opportunity to pull his hands inside and whacked the girl's hands off his shoulders taking her by surprise, and followed it with a kick to her stomach.

The Master of Shadows kneeled and cried out in pain, hands on her stomach. A flicker of hesitation stopped Syd on his tracks as he raised his hands in a joint fist, about to bring it down on the girls back. _Bad call_, thought the girl.

She quickly turned him around and shoved him down again but this time face down. Then she placed her right knee on his back and grabbed both his hands and twisted then behind his back until he cried out in pain.

Then there was a big _CRACK_! Everyone went quiet and stared at the contestants. The girl held on for couple more minutes and then let go and stood up. Everyone waited for Syd to stand up but he didn't even twitch. Cat gulped.

"Sydddd!" Frank shouted jumping up. 'Come on, get up!" But Syd still didn't move.

The girl swayed on her feet, wincing as she rubbed her stomach and spat out blood on the ground. She looked down at Syd and bent to poke him on the shoulder."Have I won yet?" She asked him. Syd just let out a moan. Then slowly the Host man approached them and took a good look at Syd, grimacing at the sight of Syd's bloody mouth.

"Er...the winner is... um, the Master ...of Shadows?" he said in disbelief.

All was quiet, and then there was a loud burst of cheers. The girl bowed to the audience and then walked gracefully out the door in which she entered and it swung close behind her. Cat turned to stare at Frank. Frank turned to stare at Cat. They leaped off their seats simultaneously and ran towards Syd but then the girl entered again, this time she was holding a wet cloth in her hands. By the time Frank and Cat arrived the girl was pulling Syd up to a sitting position, leaning him against her leg.

"What have you _done_?" Cat yelled at the girl as she bent down and steadied Syd.

"Oh don't worry, I just cracked a bit of his wrist bone that's all," the girl replied cheerfully. "Here, put this to your jaw," she said to Syd as she handed him the wet cloth.

Frank stormed up to the girl and yanked her shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, the girl stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "It's called wrestling your "lordship", and it _supposed_ to be very messy and very painful." She turned back to Cat and smiled, "Just goes to show that, never under estimate a _girl_," she said with a wink and then got up and left through the back door.

Frank and Cat stared after her.

"She knows that I am an Earl," Frank muttered in disbelief.

"She is so...I don't know...mysterious I guess," Cat said shaking her head.

"That's one word for it," came a grumble.

Cat turned to Syd who was glaring fiercely at the direction the girl left. "Are you alright Syd?" she asked him.

"Do I look alright?" Syd snapped through a mouth full of blood, "My wrist is broken!"

"Cracked," Frank corrected but then wished he hadn't when Syd shot him an angry glare.

"Come on," Cat said, helping Syd up. "Let's get you patched up."


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATED VERSION**

Cat and Frank half carried half dragged Syd back to his house, doing their best to ignore the smirks and laughs from people on their way. _I have to say though_, Cat thought, _it's pretty entertaining to watch Syd go red and mutter curses. This is probably the first time Syd has ever lost in a match, let alone to a GIRL!_

"What are you smiling at?" grunted Syd catching her grinning under her cap.

Cat immediately turned her smile upside down and crossed her brows into a frown for good measure. But seconds later her mouth began to tremble and she burst into laughter. Syd frowned and huffed.

"Hilarious Cat," said Frank sarcastically. "I suppose _you're_ very happy about the match.

"I'm sorry, really I am," Cat said through stifled giggles. _Way to go Cat!_ she thought to herself. "It's just that, not only have I won _all_ the bets, but the girl did beat you fair and square Syd."

"I can never show my face again to the boys, let alone Shepherd!" Syd said miserably while biting off dried blood from his lips. "Everything has gone down since I had been betrayed by my #$ *-ing manager!"

"Don't worry Syd," Cat continued, patting his shoulder, ignoring his yelps and winces. I'm sure there would be more matches for you to fight and…er…regain your honour? Besides, technically, the girl didn't win because girls aren't allowed to participate or even enter through the gates."

"I wondered what you were doing there Cat," said Frank pretending to be confused. Cat gave him a shove and he smiled.

"I guess so...uh oh! Here come the boys _and_ Father!" exclaimed Syd as we approached the butcher shop. "Hide me!" he said as he hobbled over to some barrels.

"Hide me?' Frank muttered to Cat.

"I'm afraid, Syd is losing his senses after that match,' she replied shaking her head and watched him trying to cower and hide his huge body behind the small barrels. "He did take quite a tumbling with those kick that girl gave him. Anyway, he looks quite funny, trying to hide like that." She and Frank tilted their head as they stared quizzically at their friend.

"Too late though. He's been spotted!" Frank nodded as Mr. Fletcher briskly walked up to them.

"Syd my boy!" cried Mr. Fletcher, rushing over to Syd. "Straighten yourself up man, what on earth are you doing behind those barrels?!"

Cat and Frank stifled their laughs as Syd slowly emerged from behind the barrels, looking sheepish.

"How was the match son?" Mr. Fletcher continued. "Ooh, got some nasty scars there I see."

Syd looked down and mumbled something.

"What's that? Speak up boy!" Mr. Fletcher commanded.

"He did very good sir!" Frank interrupted. "Isn't that right Cat?"

"Yes of course," Cat said, nodding her head vigorously. "He..."

"Lost" said Syd quietly bowing his head.

"To a GIRL!" blurted out Joe before he could stop himself, as he walked up with Nick behind Mr. Fletcher. He covered his mouth with his hands and changed his face from silliness to strictness. "I…erm…heard some rumors."

Nick scowled at him.

"What! I don't believe it! Is that true?" asked Mr. Fletcher staring at Syd.

"Yes. I-I'm sorry! She was so fast. I was so surprised that she was a girl! You know that I don't fight girls."

Mr. Fletcher stared hard at Syd but then softened and sighed. "I guess that was unexpected," he mumbled. He muttered something and then walked back inside the shop.

Suddenly a rumbling sound came overhead and then thunder. They all looked up and saw rain clouds gathering and slowly over the butcher shop as tiny drops of rain started to fall.

"Today really is a bad day," Nick muttered. Frank tugged gently at Cats arm and mentioned that they should be on their way.

"It'll be alright tomorrow Syd. People might forget what had happened by then," she said, giving his hand a squeeze before following Frank across the road.

Cat and Frank made their journey back home and parted ways at the junction near the Avon Manor. Making her way towards the house she shared with Mr. Sheridan, Cat looked up at the darkening clouds as the rain fell harder, pelting her face with cool drops, washing away the dirt. _Truth to be told, I'm quite excited for tomorrow_, Cat thought smiling. _The new Theatre Royal would be having a grand opening ceremony. It has been 11 months now since the old Theatre had been demolished. I'll still miss the Sparrows nest though. Mr. Sheridan says he has got a surprise for me, though it won't be the same without Perdo. _

Cats smile vanished as she thought of her friend out in the Caribbean. It was months since she last heard from him through his letter. He was still at sea, on his way with other slave fighters, to crash a huge slave trade market. _I hope he's okay,_ she thought standing still looking up at the sky through the rain._ God knows where he is right now. I hope Jenny is taking good care of him._


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATED VERSION**

Rain began to drop as Frank and Cat made their way home. They separated at the junction close to the Avon Manor and Cat trudged towards her own house shared with Mr. Sheridan. Mr. Sheridan is awfully busy these days, Cat thought. What with the new Theatre Royals Grand Opening only days away!

She looked up and peered at the darkening clouds through the droplets of rainwater. _Ahhh Autumn rain_, Cat smiled. She crossed the road and made her way over to a dark wooden house sandwiched between two other buildings, one a big and very loud building that housed a huge rowdy family, and the other a quiet candle shop. Cat sighed as she readied herself of the mess that lay inside her house. Living with Mr. Sheridan had its ups and downs. While he was a splendid guardian, he was quite a messy, jumpy man, who was so engrossed with his work that he would leave things everywhere half done, and even, half eaten. This lead to him always losing items and forgetting things in the last minute. Cat swore that if she left him by himself for a couple of days, he would lose himself in all the mess.

Still it was nice to see this unexpected side of him. Cat had always viewed him as a cool collected. Mr. Sheridan had approached her with the proposal of being his housekeeper and companion. Though at first Cat rejected his offer, reminding herself of all the ill treatment from being the maid of the hateful Mr. Tweedle. But quickly Cat realized that Mr. Sheridan's offer was just a ploy to give her a place to stay and money to earn. He took very good care of her and sometimes even involved her in the building plans of the new Theatre Royal. _He's almost like fa-_, but Cat stopped herself and shook her head. _Like family! Hah! I'm sure he has his own __**real**__ family somewhere._

As Cat approached the stairs to the front door, she heard horses neighing behind her. She turned to see find carriages parked across the road, behind one another in a line, in front of a tall, black, grubby house. Men unloaded trunks and furniture down and carried them to the house. Cat tilted her head and gazed up at the house, mystified. _No one has ever been inside that house befor_e, she thought. The house was awkwardly structured, it was two storey's high and looked very unstable, with rooms jutting out unbalanced, like someone had punched the walls outwards from the inside. It had always been the creepy house in the neighborhood, complete with a scary attic, and eerie atmosphere that enveloped the house like a cloak. Even now it sent shivers down Cat's spine as she stared at it. It even has black trees, branches protruding out of the earth like claws.

But what surprised Cat the most about the house was it sudden glow of warm candle light from inside. It mesmerized Cat to see it a light, after all those years in the shadows it had become a part of the scenery for Cat. The house had belonged to a rich family before they sold it to an old man. The old man lived there for only one day or so before he left and never came back. After that, the house was left alone. No one came and no one went. Until today. Many passing people, stopped to gaze at the house and murmur to each other.

Cat stepped down the stairs and looked closer. A small old man with a cane emerged from the house and walked up to the carriages yelling instructions to the men. He then turned and gave a sharp quick whistle. Moments later, a figure sprang out from one of the bottom windows. Some talk between the figure and the old man later, the figure sprang out the window and walked up to the man. Peering closer, Cat realized that the figure was a girl. And not just any girl, the girl from the match! The Master of shadows! Her hair was out and it whipped in wind, giving her a terrifying look with the house glowing behind her. She glared at some of the gossiping passerby-ers and they quickly hurried away.

She strolled down the stairs and walked to the first carriage and reached inside and pulled out a big bag and some rolls of rugs, joining the men in unloading all the carriages. But then as she reached for the last carriage she stopped and looked straight at Cat's direction. Cat immediately turned around and began to walk back up the stairs when she called out.

"Hey! Hey, it's you isn't it? That's right! You're the girl from the match!"

Oh dear god! She's going to give my disguise away! Cat panicked reaching for the bell on the door. The girl called out again.

"Hey, wait!" she yelled. Cat stopped and turned around again to see the girl running toward her.

"Speak quietly, can't you!" Cat hissed. "You're going to give my disguise away!"

"That's a disguise?" the Girl asked tilting her head, looking at Cat up and down. She quickly shook her head as if to clear her mind from something. "Okay look, I know you're upset about the fight and how I cracked that boy's wrist. Which I'm not sorry about, being a fight an all. Anyway, I have something for you to give to him." She said and she reached inside her tunic pocket and brought out a small, wooden box and handed it to Cat. Cat opened it and took a sniff at the paste inside. It smelled of mint and herbs.

"It's a healing balm," the Girl explained. "Tell him to apply it on any sore places and the pain will quickly go away...I think."

"Huh! _You think!_ Do you "think" it's enough?!" Cat glared.

"Hey!" the girl cried throwing her hands up as if in surrender. "You were the one telling me to fight him!"

"Yeah well- well, you shouldn't have listened! I was just getting excited seeing a _girl_ in a match," Cat mumbled looking down at the balm. She smiled and looked up and the girl and waggled her eyebrows. "You know, being a 'boy' and everything."

The girl laughed and shrugged. "That does tend to happen. I _am_ quite dashing!" she said flicking her hair dramatically. "See you. Soon hopefully!" she smiled and turned around, walking back towards her house. When she got there, she stopped and looked back at Cat.

"Cat Royal. What an interesting name," she said. "My name is Sparrow by the way," and she walked inside and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATED VERSION**

_Sparrow_, Cat kept thinking over and over again as she lay in bed that night. _Why was she called__Sparrow__? It's more unusual than 'Cat'. And where does she come from? She's dark but not African and she has big eyes. What about Asia…_

Cat sighed and rubbed her weary eyes, turning to face her window which looked out to the road. _It also has a good view of the Black house too. I wonder if… Oh for god's sake Cat! Pull you self together!_ Cat screamed inside her head. _You're becoming a stalker._ She was about to turn away when she spotted a faint glow from the other side of the road. She sat up was surprised when she caught the window of the attic in Sparrows house glowing dimly with candle light.

Squinting at the window she spotted a sudden flash of black pass the glass and the light was gone. Cat blinked and looked again but the light didn't return. She kept staring, leaning more out her window when suddenly the Attic window flung open and a figure in white with long black tendrils emerged, with its arms struck out in front. Cat's heart jumped to her throat as she jumped down to her bed, trying to press herself down to the mattress as much as possible even though she knew she wouldn't be seen. _Crap! Who was that? Maybe the house really is ghostly! I should've warned Sparrow! Or was __**that**__ Sparrow?_ Cat lay in her bed contemplating the probabilities until she slowly dozed off.

She the next morning to the sound of clanging, banging and swearing coming from the downstairs kitchen. Cat quickly got up and sprinted down the stairs, her bare feet slapping against the cold wooden floor. She rushed to the kitchen and gaped at the mess. There was a burning smell coming from the black smoky pan teetering dangerously on the gas stove. On the table were bowls and pots and cracked egg shells but what stunned Cat most was Mr. Sheridan, hair powdered with flour and egg shells, cowering on the floor holding a fork, looking down at a smashed bowl in a puddle of something runny and lumpy.

"Oh, morning Cat! You're up early. Well I er… I guess you couldn't miss the noise," Mr. Sheridan laughed looking sheepish.

Cat just stared at him.

"I was making breakfast. For us. You know, um...porridge?"

Cat blinked this time.

"Was it, the swearing?!" He asked "Because that won't happen again! Or was it the…". He looked around at the mess as if it suddenly dawned on him. "Oh...right! Look I'm sorry, I'll get this cleaned up immediately," He said getting up only to shove his elbow against the teetering smoky pan.

"No!" Cat cried as the pan slipped from the stove but she managed to catch it in time.

"Oops! Sorry! Maybe I should go and get myself cleaned up while you do the cooking."

"I think you should," she agreed. Cat watched as he wobbled up the stairs cursing and muttering while picking at an egg shell on his hair. Cat looked back around the kitchen and sighed as she picked up the broom from the cupboard, and started sweeping.

A while later, she had wiped the kitchen, cooked the breakfast and was setting up the table when Mr. Sheridan came strolling in.

"Oh, good job Cat and thank you. I should keep well away from the kitchen from now on," he said.

"Yes, I think you should. Er... Mr. Sheridan, about tonight-," Cat started.

"Ah, yes Cat. Isn't it exciting?! We've all been looking forward to this day. The grand opening of the Theatre Royal II!" He smiled pretending to look off to the distance (the ceiling), curving his hands across like and arc.

"Yes but-,"

"And not to mention the new actors, actresses, dancers, singers and musicians too! I even hired a…wait for it… MAGICIAN!"

"Sounds extravagant. But What will-,"

"Say Cat, what happened to Predo Amakaey? Where on earth is our Ariel?!"

"MR. SHERIDAN! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?" Cat shouted.

Mr. Sheridan stopped in the middle of a sentence with his mouth open but then closed it quickly.

"I was just wondering what I'm going to do. What's my job? And no, I don't think we will see Perdo again anytime soon. He is…unavailable, currently," Cat explained, feeling the worrying knot in her stomach again.

"Oh, well that's a shame isn't it? He was a lovely, boy he was. Not to mention his exquisite violin playing talent!" Mr. Sheridan babbled.

Cat sighed and shook her head_. Boy its gonna be a long day, today_, she thought. _I'll just have to wait and see what my job will be, tonight!_

After breakfast, Cat quickly got cleaned and changed, slipped the healing balm that Sparrow gave her, into her skirt pocket, and set off to see Syd.

As she walked down the street, all Cat heard were men _and_ woman whispering and gossiping about yesterdays match and the new, mysterious and not-so-secret "Master of Shadows" a.k.a Sparrow. _Speaking of the devil, where was she? Isn't she going to bathe in her glory?_ Cat wondered.

As the Fletcher Butcher shop came into view, Cat found it to be unusually quiet and empty, unlike its usual crowd of men and boys from Syd's gang. _I wonder what's wrong_, Cat thought looking around as she walked up to the door. She slowly opened it and poked her head through.

"Syd! Are you there?" I asked.

"Oh, hello Cat," came a voice behind her making her jump. Nick and Joe walked up behind her and pushed the door further open for her. "Syd is here, but he doesn't feel that well. His jaws sore from the fight and his wrist isn't doing much better than yesterday."

"Oh that's fine. It's why I came to see him actually."

"Ooooh! Really?" grinned Joe as he let out a wolf whistle. "Hey Syd! Your _"lady friend"_ has come to see you!"

Nick and Cat both glared at Joe as he laughed and sat down on top of a barrel. Nick propped himself on a nearby sack but Cat stood standing.

"_Hilarious_ Joe," said Syd as he appeared from the door behind the counter. "Careful with that humor. You might _injure_ yourself." He glared as Joe shrunk back. Syd turned to Cat and gave her a goofy smile. His bruising had faded slightly but the areas where Sparrow hit him were still dark and purple. "So what would you like today missy? We have a fine lamb chop or diced beef-"

"Very funny Syd," She said as she walked up to him. "I'm here to give you a little medicine."

"You are?"

"Yes, it's from Sparrow. I mean! Er...never mind who it's from,' Cat quickly babbled. Syd's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

Cat took the healing balm out of her pocket and showed it to Syd.

"Sparrow, eh? Who is this Sparrow?"

"A bird! Duh!" Joe interrupted.

Cat rolled her eyes. "No, it's the girl from yesterday. I mean…arrrghh! It's just a person."

"_Which_ girl from yesterday?" Syd asked crossing his arms over his chest but wincing as he turned his cracked wrist.

"I said never mind!" Cat said shoving the balm into Syd's hands. _God, he asks so many questions! If I told him, he won't use it!_

Syd opened the lid of the balm and took a good whiff of it. "You mean the girl I fought with, don't you?! Oh gee yeah, no thanks!" He said handing it back to Cat.

"Why not?" she demanded. "Sparrow said it's good for you!"

"Oh, so you know her name now? What's next? Best friends!" Syd snapped.

"Oh seriously Syd! You can be so annoyingly stubborn sometimes!" Cat retorted.

They glared at each other.

"She's right you know," said a voice.

They all turned around to see _Sparrow's_ head, poking out of the door.

"Why hello there! Am I interrupting anything?" she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATED VERSION**

_**Note: Sorry for the late update but my exams were on! Hope they were good enough **_**-_-;**

Everybody froze and looked incredulously at Sparrow whose head was poking out of the main door to the Butcher shop, her braid swung to and fro while she smiled goofily.

Syd shook his head. "Uh, yeah no. You're not welcome here," he said narrowing his gaze her.

"Oh, I'm only here to buy some nice lean meat," Sparrow said innocently.

"Don't mind him," said Cat opening the door. "He's just sulking about the fight yesterday."

"I'm not sulking!" Syd sulked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Cat sighed and ushered Sparrow in and has a sudden flash back of last night's incident with the window and the ghostly figure. _Good God! What if she spotted me spying on her house?!_ Cat thought as she closed the door shut. "Come in. So erm...how are you-"she started but was rudely shoved aside by Joe as he grabbed Sparrows hand and bent low and kissed it.

'My lady Sparrow! It's an honour to finally meet you! I was looking so forward to this...magical encounter..." he gushed waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. And, you are?" she smiled bemused, prying her hands away gently.

"It's Joe! Ma'am. Joe..." he said as he raised his free arm high and bowed even deeper. "Murray," he finished pulling out a rose from up his sleeve.

Sparrow clapped her hands delightedly while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"So, which meat was it?" Syd cut in before Joe could carry on with his foolish flirting.

"Beef, 3kgs. And a whole chicken," Sparrow replied rummaging through a big fabric bag for her purse, then realised Syd hadn't moved and smiled acidly up at him, "_please_."

Syd snorted and disappeared behind the curtains to the cutting room.

"Did you give him the balm I gave you?" Sparrow whispered to Cat.

"I tried, but he's being stubborn," Cat sighed.

"Syd's a stubborn fellow, he is," added Joe suddenly appearing by Sparrow's side and casually putting his arm around her. "Unlike me of course. I'm as lenient as a... er...lenient thing."

They all turned to Joe, but he was oblivious to their looks. Syd re-emerged and dumped the meat on the counter. "That was quick," Sparrow said surprised and suspicious. Her eyes widened and she gasped in realization, "You didn't actually give me a whole _live_ chicken, did you?"

"No, but that is an idea," he replied ignoring Cat's glare. "I just couldn't wait for you to leave."

"Syd-" Cat began but Sparrow butted in, "neither can I !" she smiled through gritted teeth, slamming the money on the counter and grabbing the meat. She turned to leave but stopped and turned back once more. "You should use that balm. It will reduce the inflammation and the pain."

"No thanks," Syd replied. "I'll survive fine without it, I can assure you" Sparrow look pointedly at Syds bruises and bandaged wrist.

"Fine!" she huffed turning for the door. "I've never met such a sore loser!"

"Ooooh. Buurn mate," Joe chuckled, but then quietened when he saw Syd's

The door slammed shut and Cat turned to glare at Syd, again. "She is so right you know," Cat said crossly.

"What?! Are you cussing me? Cat she- no. You know what? Fine!" he snarled. Cat flinched.

"Syd-" Nick tried to say but Syd cut him off. "No, go ahead! If you agree so much with that, that arrogant bootlicking prat! Then fine. Maybe you should be with her, than be here."

"Syd!" Nick, yelled jumping up to his feet.

"She's not arrogant, Syd! You are!" Cat yelled back, shaking in anger. "You're being unbelievable!" and she slammed the balm onto the counter making the coins bounce to the floor and stomped out of the shop.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence as Nick and Joe stood frozen, unable to understand what had happened and how. Syd sighed and bent to pick up the coins, wincing at the pain. Joe bent to help Syd, but Syd brushed him off. "I'm fine! I can do it myself" he mumbled.

"What happened Syd?" Nick asked. "I've never seen you like this! Well not with Cat, anyway." And he looked back at the door. "Why'd yell at her? She never did anything wrong-"

"Yes she did!" Syd suddenly yelled, jumping to his feet. "She sided with _her_!"

"Well of course she did!" Nick shook his head, unable to understand. "She had the right reason to."

"No!" Syd yelled again and sighed frustrated-ly. His shoulders slumped as leaned against the wall. "She sided with _her_. She was suppose to side with me! She always has," he trailed off and looked own. "She always has."

"I don't understand," Nick began.

"She can beat me down and take away my title," Syd said without looking up. "But she can't take my Cat. She...can't."

After a while Joe said "Well you sure picked the wrong time to argue with her." Syd looked up and looked at him inquiringly. "It's the big grand opening for the Theatre Royal this evening, remember? And Cat's _in_ _it_."

Syd groaned and clutched at his hair in frustration. "It's her big night dammit! And I ruined her mood."

"Well, you got 'til evenin to make up for it," Nick said slumping back down onto his sack. "You'd better think fast."

"Stupid Syd," Cat grumbled under her breath as she tore up the road in anger and confusion. "Ruined my bloody day. Why does he have so stubborn? Is it his pride?" Suddenly, up head she spotted a familiar long black braid, swinging side to side like a tail. _Sparrow!_ She thought and ran after her.

"Sparrow wait!" she cried out, almost tripping at a chipped bit of the road. Sparrow turned and spotted Cat and caught before she fell. "Whoah! Steady on there little Cat!" Sparrow smiled straightening her.

"I'm sorry about Syd. I mean-" Cat started but Sparrow held up her hand. "Say no more. I understand. Kind of. I hurt his pride, right?"

"Erm, well, I guess." Cat said as they began to walk again. "I mean, Syd doesn't always react this way when losing to a fight. If he ever looses."

"Well, it's the same with all my other male competitors," Sparrow explained. "They don't take losing to a girl very well. Which is why I have my identity hidden most of the time."

"The _Master of Shadows_?"

Sparrow smiled and nodded.

"Huh. Interesting", Cat said tilting her head. "Men will always be a bloody mystery to me."

"Same here."

"Hah! I'm sure you have more experience. What with pretending to _be_ one and all."

Sparrow laughed. "Yes you're right! I thought that too. However, what I know is that, being a man gives you more freedom. Though between you and me, sometimes I get a little lost in the feeling. I find myself in the men's room, a little too often."

They laughed. "You're such a laugh Sparrow," Cat said giggled. "I bet the _ladies_ like that. You're probably charming too aren't you?"

"No, but for you m'lady. I could be," Sparrow replied in a low husky voice and winked at Cat.

Cat laughed again. "Now that's not something I hear often."

"Really? Are you sure? Because, I don't know about you, but there are plenty of eyes that follow you. Even as we walk."

"I'm sure it's _you_ they're watching"

Sparrow snorted. "Hah! All the men want is to get some."

Cat chuckled, "Aww come on Sparrow. Be a mate. I'm sure most of them don't get some at all."

"Well if they tried anything funny. They'll be getting something else instead!" Sparrow said waving her fist, and they laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Updated Version**

"Hey, would you like to come back to my house with me?"

"Oh my Sparrow. You're very forward aren't you?" Cat giggled, pretending to still go along with Sparrows 'charming gentleman' mode. "People might think we're having a scandalous affair."

"I'm serious!" Sparrow laughed. "Come with me. Mr. Lyte, my guardian, would love to meet you. He loves to meet strange people."

"You think I'm strange?"

"Of course," replied Sparrow, oblivious then realised and added quickly, "In a good way that is!"

Cat smiled and shook her head. "Alright then. Show me the way."

The house wasn't anything like what it looked from the outside. In contrast to the dark and eerie appearance, the inside of the house was quite, colourful, vibrant and exotic. From the foyer to the even the bathroom, everything looked grand and antique. Collection after collections of exotic artefacts like feather, books, paintings of strange creatures, skeletal pieces, peculiar rocks, statues and other strange items, were scattered randomly around the house. Bookshelves were stacked and spilling with books, maps and other paper with weird inscriptions. The house was more of a museum than a home.

"Well, it has rooms with beds and a kitchen and bathroom. So it's 'homey' enough, right?" Sparrow smiled sheepishly. "We're always travelling from place to place, so I don't really have a clue what a proper 'house' is supposed to look like."

"Really?" said Cat looking around in wonder as they walked towards the dining hall on the east side of the house. "You never stay at one place?"

"Mmm, not for very long. Mr Lyte always has places to go. Things to collect. Things to witness and all that sort."

Sparrow ushered Cat into a seat at the far, window end of the dining table and scooted her seat closer.

"I've been wondering Sparrow," Cat began as she looked up at the strange mural of star constellations on the ceiling, "Why are everything placed so randomly? I mean, why aren't they placed in clusters of, say, the same country. Or in a theme?"

"Well," Sparrow replied, leaning against her chair and looking up at the mural. "If things weren't randomly placed, it wouldn't be as interesting, right? I mean, people would get bored of looking at things from one particular country for so long, wouldn't they? Not that many people come here. In fact, you're the first, I think."

A butler came by shortly and placed a tray of biscuits and sweets and a set of tea and cups, in front of them. Cat waited, unsure whether she should start eating before Sparrow, but to her amazement, Sparrow began grabbing food and stuffing her mouth with it while grabbing for more.

Sparrow noticed Cat looking and blushed and said through a mouthful of biscuits, "Oh. Showy. Pleesh herp urshelf." She gulped down the food quickly. "I have a very, uh... weird metabolism problem. I mean, I... get really hungry only when I sense food."

Cat laughed reaching for a sweet. "That's fine." Cat tilted her head and gazed at Sparrow as she wolfed down her food. _She's very peculiar. She isn't that lady like, like I expected, but more... masculine somehow and well mannered. She talks strangely, behaves weird, and has peculiar interests. She even eats weirdly._

Little did Cat know that Mr. Lyte was even stranger. He introduced himself by walking into a pillar, unable to see around the stacks of boxes he was carrying as he entered the room. The boxes began to tumble out of his hold and he had to juggle his arms to stop them from falling. Sparrow leapt to her feet with food still in her mouth and hurried across the room to help him.

"Ah, thank you Sparrow old girl. Be careful with the boxes, just put them on the table for now," He said shuffling closer to the table.

Cat stood up and went to help out, picking up the pieces of scrolls and paper that Mr. Lyte dropped. She passed them to him and he took them without noticing her. "Thank you young man. Er...hold on a minute!" He said doing a double take at Cat. "You're a girl!" Cat smiled and Sparrow rolled her eyes.

"Well spotted Sir," Sparrow grinned and shook her head as she put the boxes down.

"Sparrow, why didn't you tell me we had a guest! I would've grabbed my pipe!"

_Pipe?_ Cat thought. Sparrow leaned over and whispered to Cat, "He likes to smoke his pipe when we have guests. He would adjust his glasses, twirl his moustache, take long drags and look distantly and deeply. You know, all inspirational and what not."

Cat stifled a laugh as Mr. Lyte rambled on. "Terribly sorry to call you a lad. My eyesight isn't what it used to be and well...ahem, er my name is Timothy Lyte," he said stretching out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lyte,' Cat smiled as she shook his hand. "My name is Cat Royal."

"Ah, a firm handshake you got there Miss Royal, very good for first impressions. After all, first impressions are the key to trust and a good relationship. The second and third are for manipulation." He winked and turned towards his boxes. _Huh, is that right_, Cat pondered.

"What's with the scrolls, Sir?" Sparrow asked rummaging through the boxes.

"Oh they're very important letters from people I've met and keep in contact. Most of the time anyway."

"Isn't it dangerous to keep suck precious and valuable items here unguarded, while you're all away," Cat inquired.

"Well," Mr. Lyte said rubbing his nose and adjusted his glasses. "Not many people approach this house so things are usually secure in here. There haven't been any big incidents or theft so far so I think things are going well." He laughed and added, "Why do you think we keep the manor looking so dark and brooding outside!"

Cat was about to ask why they returned to London all of a sudden when the whole house rang out with different sounds of ringing clocks. Cat glanced at the nearby Grandfather clock. It was 1'o clock.

"Uh, I have to leave," Cat said starting for the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lyte. Thank you for the tea Sparrow."

Sparrow waved off the thanks, "Don't mention it. Feel free to come by anytime!"

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Royal," smile Mr. Lyte.

"Cat please," Cat beamed back. She hurried down to the front door and looked back to Sparrow and Mr. Lyte one last time. She stepped outside and smiled at how odd they were both. Sparrow, tall, brown, mischievous, beautiful but awkward and Mr. Lyte tall, spindly, in his pinstriped two tailed suit and dusty glasses and his wiry gray hair pointing in two different direction like his moustache. They both grinned and waved back at Cat.

"Oooh! See you tonight Cat!" Sparrow yelled at the door closed.


	9. Chapter 9

**UPDATED VERSION**

Back at Mr. Sheridan's house, dusk was quickly falling as the last dying orange rays, of the setting sun, streaked across the sky. Cat looked out her window, at the peach clouds that masked the star. She ran her fingers through the still damp hair and looked back at the dress laid out on her chair, and welcomed another wave of excitement and anticipation. _Calm down Cat. The Grand Opening is still more than an hour away and you're already becoming fidgety!_ Cat bit her lip and turned to the window again, pulling at her hair, hoping it would dry quicker in the light breeze.

After she returned from her visit to Sparrows, Cat had a quick lunch, with the absent of Mr. Sheridan (though left a note that he already finished his lunch) and thought of popping by the new theatre to see if help was needed.

She made her way to the theatre site and stopped in front of the wide marble staircase. The new Theatre was bigger and wider than the old one with a small alley on its left that led to the back. It looked as it only had two storeys, and had a wide arched entrance with double doors. There were a few men on ladders at the front, fixing the lighting (candle stands?) and moving chairs and equipment through the open doors, into the darkness inside. She looked up at the huge new building, overwhelmed by its grandness and the memories of the old theatre Royal. _I will miss the old building_, Cat thought. _After all, I was named after it! The sparrows nest especially as well as the nooks and crannies. I remember how Lizzie and Johnny were reunited in the 'powder room' where Johnny was hiding! Oh, I remember when I first met Pedro and how we shared laughs, plans and the view from the sparrows nest. I wish he were here to share this moment with me…_Cat looked away then forced herself to look back. _No!_ She thought. _I won't cry at the beginning of my new future. Pedro wouldn't want that_.

Cat started up the marble when a tall figure appeared through the door looking thoughtfully over some papers. It took a moment for Cat to realize who the suited man was as it was quite some years since she had last seen him. "Mr. Kemble!" Cat called out to him. Mr. Kemble looked up and broke into a smile.

"Cat! What a surprise! Lovely to see you again."

"Same to you Mr. Kemble," Cat said bobbing a curtsy.

"My, have you grown tal-" Mr. Kemble started but was interrupted by Mr. Sheridan who came bustling through the doors.

"Kemble, There you are! I was just wondering- Cat!" he exclaimed jumping back as if he had something to hide. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see the theatre and to help out."

"Oh, no. No no no," Mr. Sheridan said leading me away. He stopped and turned to Mr. Kemble. "Pardon me," he said and Mr. Kemble smiled and nodded.

"See you tonight Cat!" he said smiling at me secretly.

Cat was about to reply when Mr. Sheridan pulled her away by the arm and led her back down the stairs. "You're not supposed to be here Cat," said he said ushering her towards the road.

She turned around and glared at him. "Why not?"

"Why you're supposed to be getting ready of course!" he said as if it was so obvious. "No one is supposed to see the theatre yet. That why it's dimly lit! Oh, and there is a parcel waiting for you in the bathroom cupboard."

"Why on earth is it there?"

"Because I…er well I'm not sure. I just put it there."

Cat sighed, turning around and started stalking back to the house, grumbling to herself. By the time Cat got back, she was feeling incredibly tired. She shuffled her shoes off and plonked down on her bed and within minutes, she was fast asleep. When Cat woke, it was nearly dusk. "Oh, hells teeth!" She swore at the sight of the warm orange sky and raced to the bathroom. The parcel was there as Mr. Sheridan said and after a quick bath Cat grabbed the parcel and sprinted back to her room.

She snatched up her hair brush and yanked it through her hair. "Ow ow ow," she muttered. "Oh why, oh why did I fall asleep?"

"Cat?" came a distant yell from down stairs.

"Yes Mr. Sheridan?"

"Better hurry up now! The show opens in 2 hours. I'm off, I'll see you there!" he said and the door closed before Cat could reply.

Cat started hopping about in place, turning around, not knowing what she was looking for, when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. A red faced loon with wet hair stared back at her. Arrrgh! Dammit. No, no Cat not now, she thought to herself. No time to panic now, it won't do your appearance any good. Calm, calm. Caaaaalm down. She stopped and took deep breaths. The parcel caught her eye and she sat down on her hair and leaned against the desk. She carefully pried it open and gasped at the sight of the item that lay inside.

Cat pulled it out gently, as if it was too frail and beautiful. It was a midnight blue dress of silk and a black semi-transparent netted material. Holding it out in front of her she saw that it was sleeveless but dipped out around her shoulders. It was dusted lightly with black sparkles and went just below her ankles where the fabric bunched into small clusters like roses.

"Oh wow," Cat said softly laying it on herself to see how she would look in the mirror. A small piece of paper fell out and Cat bent down to grab it before it reached the ground. On it was small black writing that read:

_To Cat, _

_Wishing you the best for your big night _

_Love Lizzie, Johnny and little Catherine._

Cat smiled and laid the dress down over the chair. She clambered up onto her bed and opened her window, hoping the evening breeze would dry her hair quickly. It had grown slightly over the years and was now a little past her shoulder. Cat ran her fingers through her hair and tugged at it.

After a while, Cats hair has dry but it was quickly coming to the opening time. She quickly slipped her dress on, admiring the snug fitting and how cunningly it hid her tattoo. Thank you Lizzie! If only you'd knew about my tattoo! Cat laughed and brushed he hair back into a bun and secured it with a black clip that the Duchess of Avon had given her. She pulled out a flat velvet box from her drawers and pulled a beautiful blue and black jeweled bracelet and matching choker. Cat stepped back and admired herself in the mirror, turning around. The choker looked well against her bare neck and the dress was surprisingly swishy. _I could probably run in this if I wanted to_, Cat thought. _Clever Lizzie! She probably predicted that I might be running about in it like I usually do. Hopefully this time it won't be running _away_ from things like danger and certain people with knives and what not. No, this time, _Cat raised he head and smiled at her reflection_. It would be _towards_ a great future._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Waaaah guise sorry it's late! **_

_**I mean it. **_

_**It's been ages since I last wrote but college (last year of "high school" yaaaaay!) started again and I've been so busy.**_

_**Anyway that's why I made this chapter extra long. Like friggin 6 'Word' pages!**_

_**Thank you for your patience!**_

_**Enjoy. ^0^ **_

**UPDATED VERSION**

As Cat stepped out of the house, she was greeted by a wash of hot air. She immediately yanked off her shrug and shut the door behind her, gaping at what lay in front of her. The whole street was already crowded and people had even set up stalls selling food, fabric and other assorted items, like a big fair of some sort. Slowly Cat made her way through the waves looking around astoundingly at all the families that had come out and the clusters of people setting up stalls and making their way to the theatre.

"I don't understand. What's with all the stalls?" she asked out loud.

"Why, a little bit of merchandising of course Cat!" came a chuckled reply.

Cat turned to her right to see Mr. Lyte standing beside a small overly stacked stall filled with strange looking items

The road was full of people. Some were dashing about, while others put up stalls and got ready for the festival. From beggars to landlords, all were heading to one direction. The reopening of the theatre was very exciting, and a festival? Even better! She rushed through the crowd trying to reach the opening but in her hassle, she bumped into someone and tripped backwards when a strong grip grabbed her arm and steadied her. She looked up to see Mr. Lyte with a smiling but with a worried expression.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir. I was in such a rush I-" Cat started.

"It's quite alright my dear! I completely understand. Sparrow only left couple of minutes ago." Mr. Lyte said chuckling. "Hurry along," he said as he made way for her. She gave a quick grateful nod and dashed past. _Thank god my shoes don't have high heels_, Cat thought grinning. She picked up pace and zig zagged through the crowd until she reached the theatre.

Well, almost.

There was a huge crowd of people surrounding the Theatre Royal II, some of high class and some just mere beggars, all cramming to get a good look at the new Theatre (while some other people took this opportunity to pick the Nobles Pockets). Cat smiled at the sight of them (not the thieves but the crowd in general). _This is one of the things I like about the Theatre, it's a place for all classes and families, not just the nobles_, she thought as she looked up at the huge new building. Suddenly it dawned on her that all this time, she had never seen the new theatre fully decorated and lit up. It was an intensely breath taking sight. The new Theatre was twice as big as the previous and much taller and it looked as if it was 3 storey's high. The roof was wider brimmed and layered down with brims that bordered the top of each floor and the top floor even had small balconies outside 5 big windows! The front was held by high by narrow pillars with lanterns attached and the stairs that led to the sturdy wooden double doors, looked glossy with something not quite oil but didn't seem like varnish. There were some doormen that stood a t the bottom of the stairs that kept the crowd at bay.

Cat heard little snips of gossip between a group of upper class women and two men.

"_Sheridan went all out didn't he?!" _

"_Oh haven't you heard?! He even invited some commoners and merchants in! Free of charge!"_

"_He must certainly be desperate to please if he invites all classes! Ahahaha!"_

"_Well he certainly outdid himself by the looks of it. But it all comes down to the acts and musicals at the end of the day doesn't it?!"_

"_Yes, yes. It looks impressive but lacks atmosphere. Now the Globe down at Thames, Darling! Now that had atmosphere I tell, you."_

"_Atmosphere?! Is mingling in the same crowd as commoners getting you down darling? Hahahah-"_

_Oooh those kinds of people really tick me off_! Cat fumed to herself, glaring at their backs. _And the Globe?! Sure it has a great history and is most certainly magnificent, but it's CLOSED DOWN! How did this old hag get this "atmosphere"? Which century is she from?!_

Cat soon caught sight of Mr. Kemble and Mr. Sheridan standing in front of the double doors, smiling waving and shaking peoples hand as they welcomed them in. Cat bobbed up and down and waved her hand, trying to catch Mr. Sheridan's eye. A few upper class women glared at her and Cat glared back. _I may be acting like a disgrace to all women,_ she thought, _but- er, actually I'm just acting disgraceful aren't I? Argh! Mr. Sheridan , please notice me! Before I continue to make a fool of myself!_ to her luck Mr. Sheridan caught sight of her signaling him and beckoned her to follow him as he disappeared through a dimly lit alley on the left side of the theatre. After some struggle Cat managed to get through growing crowd (with the aid of the Doormen) and followed him into the alley where some carts and horses were parked.

"Where have you been Cat?" Mr. Sheridan exclaimed taking her to a stairway that led up to a door on the side of the theatre. Before Cat could reply he steered her up some steps and hissed "go, go, go! 15min before the ceremony begins! Find the others! Go to the end of the corridor and then you'll see- oh just! You'll hear them okay?! Good!" and turned a tail and left.

_God he can be so dramatic sometimes,_ Cat thought as she huffed up the stairs.

She yanked the wooden door open and saw the long dark corridor Mr. Sheridan was talking about. The corridor was lit by candles only at the far end and had lots of other doors along the walls. Cat walked through with quick strides until she reached the end which continued down some flights of stairs from her left. The first flight came to another door and then continued off left again to another door and continued like that so looking down from the railing beside, the stair case looked like a rectangular maze. Suddenly Cat heard lots of noise and laughter coming from the second door down. Cat stepped down and approached the door curiously. She slowly opened it, and was hit with a blast of blinding light and sounds of laughter, cheers and shouts.

YIKES!

She was in a small opening that led to the stage and boy….was there a crowd! Hundreds of people had crammed into the main hall. Though the top bleachers were for upper classmen, some poor souls found themselves in the rowdiness of the commoners that took over the front hall. Seating was definitely not a problem for the lower class. No, they made their own seats. Some crammed between others, ignoring the actual chairs provided and some sat on top of others. It seemed like the whole Covent Garden was there from carriage men and innkeepers to wailing babies. The _Avons' must be upstairs!_ Cat thought trying to find them in the bleachers. _And I'm pretty sure that the butcher boys are somewhere in the crowd._ Cat, overwhelmed by the energy of it all, almost walked onto the stage if not for the hand that grabbed her arm and yanked her to the side behind the curtains. Cat gasped stumbling backwards and turned around to come face to face with…_Sarah!_

"Oh Cat! You needn't to gasp so frightfully!" giggled Sarah (she helps Mrs. Reid the seamstress.)"My have you grown! And don't you look so pretty!"

"Nice to meet you Sarah, and you too!" I said gesturing to her dark indigo and cream dress.

"But what are you doing here? Quick! Follow me. The show is about to start!" she said leading me down the aisle behind the back curtains to the other end of the stage.

At the other end, was where Cat found both old and new actors, dancer, musicians etc, talking and hugging each other. Some were huddled in groups already buzzing in conversation while others were scattered around. Strangely though, Cat didn't see any sight of Sparrow. She made her way through the crowd making light conversations with everyone and greeting new comers, when suddenly she was grabbed by the arm and turned around to see a worried Singor Angelini. _Boy, I'm getting really tired of being grabbed by the arm so much_, she grimaced inwardly as she gave Signor Angelini a warm smile.

"Caterinaaa! How are you dear?" he gushed.

"Fine thank you," Cat replied easing out of his grip and giving a curtsey.

Signor sighed. "I'm sorry Caterina. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said noticing her pain. "I was wondering if you had seen any sign of Pedro Amakye. The young lad is missing from our cast."

Now Cat sighed and began explaining to him about Pedro's departure with Jenny.

"Oh I do miss him. He was one of a kind that _Ariel_," Signor muttered, waving his finger at the sky.

Cat watched him walk away and suddenly felt very empty in her stomach. She also shared Signor's sadness and missed Perdo very much. Looking around her, Cat felt a little lonelier that her best friend wasn't here to share this moment with her. She shook my head and reminded herself that he will come back one day. _Right?_

Suddenly everyone was hushed and the cast turned towards the stage curtains. The crowd outside seemed to also have quieted down as the shadow of a figure with a Top Hat entered the stage followed by tremendous clapping.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Mr. Sheridan spoke out loud to the audience. I welcome you all to the Grand Opening Ceremony, of the THEATRE. ROYAL. _**MARK II!**_"

The crowd burst into applause again along with some cheering from the main hall audiences. Cat and Sarah grinned nervously at each other. "This is it!" Sarah whispered.

Mr. Sheridan began with an introduction speech and boasted about the theatre and its features that made even the cast and crew grin in excitement. Then Mr. Kemble came up and talked about the theatres history at which some of the older crew wiped tears while others chuckled and patted each other's back. Cat looked at them and smiled sadly. _At least they have someone they are here with, even family out in the hall. And Pedro… Oh Fie upon it all! I give up! Alright?! I know you told me to be strong and keep going, and that you'll be back soon! But it's been 4 years! And you haven't written to me in 5 months! I really miss you Pedro you should be here with me dammit! _Cat bit her lips and clenched her hands to fight the tears forming in her eyes. _No Cat! You are not going out onto the stage looking blotchy and red eyed. Keep it together!_

"Cat? Are you alright?" Sarah asked putting a hand on Cats shoulder. The other crew/cast seemed to have formed an orderly line towards the stage as Mr. Kemble told them which order they would be going on in.

"Yes Sarah, I'm alright. Just a bit overwhelmed that all," Cat sniffed and blinked the tears away.

"Oh I understand darling. It's been a long time coming, hasn't it?" Sarah smiled kindly thinking Cat was talking about the Opening Ceremony. Cat smiled back as Mr. Sheridan came on the stage and, at last, began to introduce the stage crew.

Cat hopped anxiously on one foot to the other at the end of the line while people were called one by one and Mr. Sheridan introduced them and their roles.

"Nervous, Cat?" asked Sarah in front of her.

Cat turned and gave her a lopsided grin. "A bit. You?"

"I think I might faint! I've never had a big introduction or any people cheering on me either! I mean just for an apprentice Seamstress like me!"

Cat gave patted Sarah's shoulder encouragingly and then turned around. There are only 3 people to go in front of me! _Aaah! It's okay. It's okay. You're okay! You're gonna be fine Cat! You can do this! Ahaha, Cat Royal, battled pirates and survived Malaria but now she has stage fright?! _she laughed to herself. Then as Sarah went on, Cat took a deep breath and stepped up to the edge of the stage, her hands trembling and heart pounding so hard, the sound filled her ears.

She walked to the door just as Sarah took her place next to others forming a row on stage. Cat took another deep breath for good measure and got ready for her name to be called out…

Only it didn't.

It was Sparrow's instead. Cat looked around for any sign of Sparrow but couldn't see her. Slowly the crowd went silent. She looked at Mr. Sheridan and he caught her eyes and gave her a wink. _Sparrow is a part of the crew at Theatre Royal II?!_ Then as he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, there was a sound from above us.

_CHINK! CHINK!_

Everyone looked up as Sparrow appeared out of the shadows standing on one of the wooden framings on the ceiling. The audience gave a startled gasp as she launched herself into the air doing a flip and then as she sailed towards the ground she did a spin still on air with her hands stretched outwards and spraying golden dust around her as she landed gracefully, her dress splayed out.

There was silence and then the audience broke out into a cheer, claps and whistles. Sparrow smiled and curtseyed. _Woah! Good lord, that was magnificent!_ Cat laughed as she joined in the crowd in applause. Sparrow was looking gorgeous, wearing a creamy off-white silk gown with a split back. _Well ain't that daring?!_ Cat smiled. The gown had dark brick red and gold sparkly designs. The back of the gown was trailing behind her as she turned towards Mr. Sheridan as he began to announce her role and that when Cat saw it: a tattoo on Sparrow's back. _She has a Tattoo?!_ Cat gaped. It wasn't just one tattoo but a combination of different figures combined together in black and green. The tattoo was of a round with strange symbols and what seemed to be foreign inscriptions surrounded by swirling designs and animals, there was a peacock, a tiger, an eel, a sparrow, a dragonfly and a snake, all facing towards the round object.

"Miss Sparrow here will be joining our crew as a freelancing acrobat and actress." Mr. Sheridan continued as Sparrow bowed to the crowd and made her way to join the row of crew members. "I'm sure you will join me in welcoming her to London and to her new place at the Theatre Royal!" The audience burst into applause as well as some cat calls from Joe Murray!

The sound of Mr. Sheridan clearing his throat broke Cat out of her trance just as he began to speak again. "And now Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce to you, the last member of our theatre family. I'm sure many of you are aquatinted with her in some way or other and with her colorfulness and creativity that she carries with her: the theatre CAT, **Miss Catherine Royal**!"

Cat walked out of the shadows onto the stage and her heart skipped a beat as the entire audience went wild! Somehow she found herself beside Mr. Sheridan who smiled down at her.

Mr. Sheridan turned back to the audience with a smile and said, "Miss Royal will be an actor as well as an _**assistant playwright**_!"

The crowd cheered even more as Cat stared in bewilderment. _An actor and an assistant__**Playwright**__! Wow!_ She looked up at Mr. Sheridan lost for words. _No one has been allowed to be assistant playwright before!_

"Thank you Sir!" I beamed at him, her voice dry but still he understood and nodded. Cat then bobbed a curtsey and went to join the row. Sparrow saw her and grinned and winked.

"GO CAT!" cheered a voice.

Cat turned to see the butcher boys and Syd and _Frank_ clapping and whistling. She laughed and waved at them, _how did Frank manage to get there?! _She wondered as his high class clothes seemed out of place being surrounded by the Butcher Boys dirty white ones. Then out the corner of her eye, Cat spotted a dark hooded figure lingering close to the edge of the hall next to the butcher boys. The figure slowly looked up at Cat and seemed to tilt their head and then abruptly turned and walked away disappearing into the shadows of the back of the hall.

_Huh?!_ Cat wondered who it was.

When the audience calmed down, Mr. Sheridan stepped up to speak again. "Unfortunately, our _Ariel_, Pedro Amakye, has not returned from his journey. Rest assures that when he returns, he is welcome in the theatre."

A series of chatter ran out through the crowd and Cat once again was starting to feel down. But the thought that he is welcome any time he wants to return gave her hope. _Maybe one day. I mean he has to come back __**home**__ right? It undeniable!_

Mr. Kemble soon joined Mr. Sheridan up on stage, who turned and nodded to the row of theatre crew and they parted down the middle of the row. The first half then walked up beside Mr. Kemble while the second half beckoned cat to lead them beside Mr. Sheridan. They all then bowed as the all of the audience stood up to give them a standing ovation.

"Welcome back home Cat," Mr. Sheridan whispered down at her. Cat smiled back up at him as they straightened.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," he continued as he turned to the audience. "Let the ceremony _begin_!"

**Yeah so uh…, I don't know when I'll be updating again. **

**Not anytime soon though because I put aside a lot of work to finish this off.**

**Please be patient and don't forget to r&r and tell me what I'm doing wrong. T_T**


End file.
